


running, running, running

by QuillsnPills



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gay Sirius Black, Gen, Horrific amounts of repetitive language, Hurt No Comfort, Minor mentions to child abuse, Strong Language, Use of the Q word from a gay author, Walburga Black’s A+ Parenting, light mentions of blood, sirius black runs away, very mild wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsnPills/pseuds/QuillsnPills
Summary: His parents knowHis parents ‘know’It’s timeIt’s time to run
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 20





	running, running, running

He was running. 

He couldn’t stop. 

He  _ wouldn’t  _ stop. 

Blood was in his teeth. 

Fire was in his veins. 

Smoke was in his lungs. 

And he didn’t stop running. 

Because they had found out. 

Of course they found out. 

Because that’s just Sirius’ fucking luck. 

So he was running. 

Running away. 

Running away from the pain. 

From the abuse, the torture, the violence and silent murder. 

From the people who were meant to love him. 

From the people who were meant to  _ care.  _

But they didn’t. 

They never did. 

And never would. 

_ So he ran.  _

Because he’s a disappointment. 

Because he’s a muggle-lover. 

Because he’s many things. 

And now because he just had to be a  _ Queer.  _

Not that he’s upset about that part. 

At least not anymore. 

Oh how  _ could he be.  _

How could he be when it meant the world gave him strong jaws and rippling chests. 

How could he be when the world gave him sharp stubble and rough lips. 

But most importantly. 

How could he be when the world gave him scarred skin, freckled cheeks, wicked amber eyes and a thatch of dirty golden hair. 

How could he be when the world gave him  _ Remus.  _

So he ran. 

It was Reggie who let the big ol’ Bent Cat out of the bag. 

Because of course it was. 

Not that he thinks he meant it. 

But Regulus was angry, so so fucking  _ angry.  _

“Why can’t you just try!” He would yell. 

“Why can’t you try to love them, why can’t you try to be  _ normal,  _ why can’t you try to just let go!” 

He couldn’t though. 

Of course not. 

His family was sick, twisted and cruel. 

His family was tainted with dark magic and splashed with muggle blood. 

He was not his family. 

So he ran. 

It came to head at the dinner table, of all places. 

He was having his daily screaming match with his family. 

This time Regulus in particular. 

Those were rare, though becoming more common. 

They were splitting apart. 

His head is fuzzy and he can’t remember much. 

But he knew that all of a sudden. 

With his parents around. 

Regulus screamed back.

Screamed back “At least I’m not a bloody  **_Queer_ ** ” 

Silence. 

Then chaos. 

That’s all he remembers. 

And now he’s running 

He has no idea  _ how  _ Reggie knows. 

He has no idea about anything anymore. 

So he runs and  _ runs.  _

To one of the only places he thinks of as Home. 

He runs to James. 

His friend, his  _ brother.  _

Because he loves Regulus to death but it’s so complicated. 

James isn’t. 

James is kind and forgiving and understanding and doesn’t  _ care.  _

Doesn’t care he loves blokes. 

Not that he thinks Regulus does. 

Not really. 

But it’s complicated. 

So he  _ runs.  _

His legs are on fire and his throat coated in bile. 

His skin is burning and his feet are breaking. 

But he runs. 

He runs away. 

He has no plans. 

He has no fucking  _ clue  _ anymore. 

So he just fucking  _ runs.  _

Runs and runs and  _ runs.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this... weird thing. 
> 
> I wasn’t feeling good so I turned it into writing. 
> 
> I hope it’s semi okay 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, this was a quick thing. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you can 🖤
> 
> (PS: come follow my Insta, same name there as it is here)


End file.
